ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom vs Mephiles
https://strawpoll.com/16ks1k19 Pre-Fight Blossom is scrounging through all her boxes, trying to find a diorama of the Permian Era. Professor Utonium walks in. "Hi, Blossom." Utonium says. "Hi, Dad." Blossom replies. "Say, do you know where the others are?" Utonium asks. "In the backyard. You...said they could play there." Blossom says a bit hesitantly. "Thanks. You're helpful, as always." Utonium says cheerfully. But Blossom thinks for a moment. Did that cheerfulness sound...forced? Nah! Blossom goes back to looking for her Permian Era Diorama. Utonium walks out to the backyard. "Hi, girls." Utonium says. "Dad!" Bubbles squeals. "Can you play with us? Can you can you can you?" "Umm...maybe later. Can the three of you come with me?" Utonium asks. "Ugh, fine." Buttercup answers before she and Bubbles trail behind Utonium. Bliss doesn't follow. She suspects something is up. "I won't come, if that's alright." Bliss says. Utonium turns his head around to look at her. "Oh, but I insist." Utonium replies, his voice momentary becoming deep and gruff as the professor walks off. Sound familiar? As Bubbles and Buttercup walk into a closet, Utonium closes the door behind him, locking them in. "Huh?" Bubbles asks. "Why is this place only lit by candles?" Buttercup demands. "Hold up...why are you wearing sunglasses and a balaclava?" Utonium removes these items from his face... revealing glowing green reptilian eyes and that he has no mouth! Blossom looks through a box labeled '378' and takes out her diorama. "Finally!" Blossom exclaims. Bliss flies in. "Blossom! I think our sisters are in trouble! A man who was impersonating Dad took them into the closet and I heard screaming from it!" Blossom and Bliss fly to the closet and bust the door down to see a portal has opened up. Bliss immediately flies in and Blossom hesitantly follows. When she emerges, Bliss falls to the floor, bleeding from her chest. Blossom can make out something in a crystalline claw before it is disintegrated into glowing pink dust. "Ah, you're here." The same deep, gruff voice from before remarks. "Welcome to The Castlevania, Monokuma's assigned arena for you and I to do battle in." Blossom sees the creature has no mouth, five crystalline horns, crystalline spikes for feet, and glowing green reptilian eyes with red scalera. "I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles lowers his claw and flies backward. "I quite frankly want my universe to be destroyed, but I'm also fine with the same thing happening to yours. Have at you, Blossom!" Mephiles shouts before using blood to paint a smile on his face. Fight Blossom fires laser eyes at Mephiles, who uses an orb of darkness to counter the attack. Mephiles then sends bolts of electricity at Blossom, who dodges them and uses her frost breath to turn Mephiles to ice before punching him once to shatter him. 'Whew, glad that's over." Blossom says. "Didn't know what all that 'Universe being destroyed' business was about." "Perhaps I'll allow your spirit to exist long enough to find out." Mephiles' voice answers. Mephiles stabs Blossom with the Dark Chaos Lance from behind before electrifying it. Blossom flies off of it and punches at Mephiles, who catches the punch and cuts into Blossom's hand(?), causing it to bleed. "OW!" Blossom shouts before using her laser eyes to melt Mephiles' head, which she sees regenerates. "''This guy might give me more trouble than HIM. Where are the others--''" Blossom thinks. "Dead." Mephiles answers. Blossom shouts in anger and laser eyes Mephiles again before kicking him into the wall, destroying it. Mephiles teleports behind Blossom and creates hundreds of clones before having them attack Blossom, who destroys them all with first frost breath and then laser eyes. "Interesting..." Mephiles remarks before bringing a lightning bolt down on top of Blossom and making the fire below her turn 4x its normal size and turn purple, blue and red. Blossom screams in rage, blasting the horrific fire away. Blossom then grabs Mephiles and rips him in half. She then throws his two halves to the ground an eye laser's them again. Boom! Mephiles appears behind Blossom again, surrounded by the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Before Blossom can react, Mephiles impales her with an electrified, burning Dark Chaos lance which surrounds her in rows of Chaos Energy. Mephiles floats to face Blossom and chuckles. "Foolish middle-schooler. Unlike you, I have real power." Mephiles says before ripping the Dark Chaos Lance out and sending a stray lightning bolt through a time portal. Where did it hit, you may ask? The hospital where Professor Utonium was born! BANG! ... Blossom fades from existence and Mephiles laughs. The camera then pans up to see a full blood-red supermoon. Aftermath And the winner of this Shattered Ages Tournament Battle is...Mephiles the Dark! Mephiles: 200% Blossom: 0%Category:PowerPuff Girls vs Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Villain vs Hero Category:Good vs Evil Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Shattered Ages Tournament Matchups Category:Tournament Battles Category:Intelligent Themed Battles Category:Ultra Z Battles